charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Woogyman
The Woogyman'Derived from the word "Boogeyman" mispronounced due to Phoebe's buckteeth. is a demon resembling a sentient cloud of black smoke. It is held prisoner in the Nexus underneath the Halliwell Manor and is also referred to as the ''Shadow. The Woogyman's goal is to bring out the dark side of anyone good and spread evil. It can possess its victims by paralyzing them with fear and entering their bodies. It can also suffocate victims by using its body and wrapping itself around their necks. However, its weakness is that it moves quite slowly. History Phoebe's Childhood When Phoebe was a little girl, she saw something in the basement. Afraid, she ran to Grams for protection. The Woogyman was probably hard, or maybe even impossible to vanquish, and so Grams banished it into the Nexus where he would not be able to escape. Phoebe peeked into the basement when Grams was banishing the Woogy. Grams noticed her grandchild and sent her straight to bed while keeping the demon in her sight. After Grams banished the Woogyman, she taught her grandchildren what she called a rhyme to use whenever they might see this shadow again, although Prue and Piper never believed, Phoebe remembered it by heart. Freedom and Takeover In 1999, an earthquake made it possible for the Woogyman to escape. He first possessed a gas man who lured Phoebe to the basement. He pretended to be hurt, needing her help. Phoebe, who was deathly afraid of the basement after she saw a shadow, had no choice other than to help the gas man and so went down into the basement. She was quickly possessed by the Woogyman who ordered Phoebe to destroy her sisters. Phoebe gained new powers such as conjuration and telekinesis and the ability of transfiguration, displayed when she transformed Piper's duck dinner into a living one and magically changed the color of her nails. By the end of the day, Phoebe had the Woogyman possess a neighbor, Andy Trudeau and Beth Whittlesey, a professor in geology who came to a dinner party held in the Manor. When Prue and Piper left with the other guests to go to Quake, they figured out that Phoebe was possessed by the Woogy. Prue wanted to get to Phoebe, but a magical barrier wouldn't let her into the house. Phoebe managed to slip through the Woogy's possession briefly, convincing her sisters that the good in her was still there. However, the Woogyman took over again and Phoebe, in a deep voice, told Prue and Piper that they weren't welcome anymore, after which she telekinetically closed the front door. Phoebe was eventually returned to good and was able to banish the Woogyman back into the Nexus. Brief Return Months later, Abraxas unleashed the Woogyman again. It immediately returned to the house where it tried to take Phoebe again. Piper and Phoebe managed to it back by reciting the spell together. Cole's Ownership of the House Four years later, Cole Turner tricked the sisters into giving up the manor in hopes of getting the Nexus. He intended to use its power to turn Phoebe evil, kill Piper and Paige and take over the city. By stirring up legal troubles for the sisters, he was able to get the deed to the manor and invited several demons to crash there. However, Phoebe bluffed her way into the manor by pretending to be Kaia, a demonic seductress who had been posing as Phoebe. She managed to get to the basement just as Cole was taking in the Woogyman. Phoebe recited the banishing spell, and every demon in the house was sucked into the ground, including Cole. However, as his powers made him invincible, Cole managed to escape. Zankou's Attempts to Take in the Nexus In 2005, Zankou attempted to take in the Nexus, but because Piper was hidden inside the manor, the plan failed. Later that night, they released the shadow again. It could not choose between Zankou (the force of evil) or the sisters (the force of good), so it choose Leo instead, as he was mortal and therefore a neutral party. In a matter of months, Zankou devised a plan to steal the sisters' Book of Shadows and then use its magic to get the Nexus, and drove them out of the house. During their final confrontation, the Charmed Ones lured Zankou to taking in the Nexus and then destroyed it with a spell, thus also destroying the Woogyman. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *Force Fields:' The ability to create electrically-charged shields. The Woogyman created a shield around the Manor to keep out anyone it didn't want inside the house out. *'Possession:' The ability to insert oneself into the body of another and control their bodies. The Woogyman could possess one individual at a time, though he could corrupt several beings at a time. When an individual was corrupted by the Woogyman, they would become violent and angry. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant magical powers to other beings. **'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air. The Woogyman granted this power to Phoebe, who used it to conjure a bat to attack the gasman. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with one's mind. The Woogyman granted this power to Phoebe, who used it to burn a picture of Penny. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. The Woogyman granted this power to Phoebe, who used it to peel the wallpaper and destroy the manor. **'Transformation:' The ability to transform one thing into another. The Woogyman granted this power to Phoebe, as shown when she changed her nail color. *'Shadow Blasts:' The ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. *'Shadow Manipulation: The ability to manipulate shadows with one's mind. *Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers. The Woogyman was immune to the powers of witches. *'Intangibility:' The ability to pass through solid matter. The Woogyman possessed this due to being composed of smoke. Book of Shadows ".]] ".]] Woogyman Spell :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark where shadows dwell, :You can not have this Halliwell! :Now go away, and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Alternate Woogyman Spell *The sisters used this shortened version of the spell to expel the Woogyman from Leo."Scry Hard" :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight. :So go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. Gallery WoogymanGasman.jpg| woogymanGasmanOrder.jpg| WoogymanPhoebe.jpg| WoogymanPremGrams2.jpg| WoogyMain.jpg| WoogymanBanish.jpg| Woogyman.jpg| WoogymanManor.jpg| 2x01-TheWoogyman.jpg WoogymanPiperPhoebe.jpg| WoogymanBanish2.jpg| Cole_Woogyman1.png| Cole_Woggyman.png| Cole_Woogyman2.png| Cole_Woogyman4.png| Notes and Trivia * The names Woogyman, Shadow and Nexus have been mistakenly used as one and the same in the last seasons by the writers. This is most noticeable when Piper, Phoebe and Paige cast the Nexus out of Leo by using the Woogyman Spell. *In "Death Takes a Halliwell", after Prue told Phoebe she saw a shadow behind a private investigator, Phoebe asked "Like a woogy?", which could imply that there is more than one Woogyman. * The Woogyman spell was taught to the sisters in the form of a bedtime story by their grandmother, however Phoebe Halliwell was the only one to remember it. After the Shadow reawakened—shortly after the Charmed Ones had gained their powers—Phoebe then added this spell to the book for future generations. * The Woogyman is the first being to successfully take control over the Manor and the Nexus. * The Woogyman is the first demon the sisters encounter who is completely immune to their powers. (While Barbas showed immunity to witches' powers, that immunity was lost once a witch conquered her fear as opposed to the Woogyman.) Appearances The Woogyman appeared in a total of 5 episodes throughout the series. References Woogyman, The Woogyman, The Category:Evil Woogyman, The Category:Vanquished or Killed The Woogyman Category:Deceased Category:Pages needing attention